vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl (Llamas with Hats)
Summary Carl is a llama and the main protagonist of the animated video series, Llamas with Hats. He is a psychopathic killer, who throughout the series is shown messing with his best friend Paul. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, at least 7-C likely higher with preparations Name: Carl Origin: Llamas with Hats Gender: Male Age: Unknown, adult Classification: Murderous llama Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Body Control (Can unhinge his jaw to swallow a person whole), Weapon Mastery (Is able to skillfully wield a knife, harpoon gun, etc), Pain Tolerance (Did not appear to be in pain after suffering a fall that broke all his legs, removed a chunk of his ear, and left him with a huge cut on his neck), Portal Creation and Space/Time Manipulation (Created a crack in space time to collect millions of baby hands), Minor Telekinesis (One of his delusions turned a light on for him.), Life Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Created a living dragon out of meat, as well as a piano that would bleed and scream and one made of living swans. Created multiple meat creatures), Non-Physical Interaction (Stabbed a ghost to death), Statistics Amplification (Increases speed with Arrow), Summoning (By using the "POW!" power up, Carl can summon a giant foot to squash and knock back his enemies), Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low; Regenerated from breaking all his legs in an unknown amount of time, only needing to amputate one of them), Blood Manipulation (Created a blood vortex), Electricity Manipulation (Created an orb that would shock people and eat their skin), Explosion Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (With a nuke) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily kill and eat people. Llamas in real life 290-440lbs can reach this level of kinetic energy), at least City level (Blew up a city with a nuke) likely higher with preparations (Wiped out humanity) Speed: Superhuman (Llamas can run up to 16 m/s) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can easily throw normal humans, as shown in the game Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Superhuman (Not even the slightest bit fatigued after such events as slaughtering and sinking a cruise ship or going on a murderous rampage throughout South America and overthrowing the government, was perfectly fine after breaking all his legs) Range: Standard melee range, varies with prep Standard Equipment: Hat Optional Equipment: Knife, harpoon gun, nuke, meat creatures, orb that shocks people and than eats their skin, blood vortex, power-ups Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was able to create a living dragon out of meat, create an orb that zapped and ate humans, create a hole in space-time, either made or got a hold of a nuke, created an Orphan stomper, a blood canal, a meat grinder, a blood vortex, etc. Also incredibly skilled with weapons and an expert in combat) Feats: * Slaughtered and sank an entire cruise ship * Overthrew the South American government * Created a meat dragon, an orb that shocked people and ate their skin, a blood vortex, and a hole in space-time * Took a great fall that broke all of his legs, took a huge chunk out of his left ear, and left him with a huge cut on his neck with no signs of pain and eventually healed all but one of his legs * Slaughtered all life on Earth Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Llamas with Hats Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Preparation Users Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters